Dying Pain
by DryHeart
Summary: She wasn't a cat with 9 hearts, because heck if she was then Natsu Dragneel would have another thing come straight back at him (Typical Lucy leaves Fairy Tail fanfic with a twist, Rated T for swearing and upcoming romance)
1. Broken Hearted

Lucy sat at a table in the Fairy Tail guild, drinking her delicious strawberry milkshake, she sighed and contemplated on the matter; no one had been talking to her at all since Lisanna had come back from Edolas a few months ago.

Ever since her return, everyone had been ignoring Lucy like she was some replacement for Lisanna. The only people who talked to her were: Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Mirajane. They acknowledged Lucy's existence but they were never around since Gajeel and Pantherlily were training on their own up in the mountains meanwhile Wendy and Carla were on jobs and Mirajane was kept busy by carrying heavy loads of beer across the guild for Cana, which was a bit saddening since she could only stare at Natsu in hope that he would finally talk to her.

Since everyone else on her 'team' ignored her like she was nothing, she had to take solo missions, much to Mirajane's disagreement. She started off with very small requests like finding objects for nearby towns which was around 20,000, around a quarter of her rent. Then from there she started to do higher level jobs which includes; fighting bandits, etc. She didn't have the courage to do the S-Class quests though since she knew she wasn't strong enough for them.

Out the corner of her eye, she noticed Lisanna blushing while Natsu whispered into her ear. 'Get a room' Lucy thought disgustedly. Is that all they ever did nowadays? Her thoughts came to a stop when Natsu got up and started walking to her, with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey Lucy!" he beckoned when he had enough distance between us. "Hum?" I grumbled weakly. "Lisanna wants to be a part of our team, but no one else has a team full of 5 members and err... well if we were to split the reward money by 5 on any job there wouldn't be enough for your rent money." The blonde's eyes widened. 'Are they replacing me with Lisanna now?'

"So what does this mean? You're replacing me with Lisanna now huh?"

"Heh, you don't understand do you? Let me spell it out. Y-O-U A-R-E W-E-A-K. Got it? All we do is save your pathetic ass on missions because you can't save yourself, plus you always moan and complain about rent money."

The blonde's eyes widened in shock, desperation and disgust. 'They'd really do that to me, wouldn't they?' she thought in sadness. Natsu snickered as he made his way back to his table, where Erza, Gray and Lisanna sat.

"So I was a replacement, well so what? I'M THROUGH WITH THIS GUILD!" Lucy stood up, breaking her chair and ran to masters office while spilling tears. Everyone was shocked at her outburst, even Cana stopped drinking. Erza slapped Natsu hard while Lisanna just sat there, frozen.

"WE NEVER AGREED TO THIS, NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Erza screamed enraged. Lucy was like a sister to her, since she reminded her of Millianna.

"You're so selfish, it's disgusting! You could've let Lucy be on the team as well but NO, Lisanna is the only one you care for don't you?"

"Erza calm down!" Gray tried pulling on the rosette to make her sit down, but to no avail the rosette was too strong for him to handle.

_Lucy's POV:_

I can't believe he would do that. I thought he was my nakama for Christ sakes! Now here I am standing outside master's door, sobbing like an idiot. Way to go, Lucy Heartfilia!

I wiped the rest of my tears away before knocking gently onto the door.

"Come in child" he beckoned. 'He knows it me?'

"What brings you here, Lucy?"

"I'm taking a break from the guild. Can you remove my guild mark please?"

"Why child? Why must you leave?"

"It's because Natsu. He..."

As I told Master Makarov why she wanted a break, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I understand, but listen on out here! One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two: You must never use former contacts met through your time being in the guild for personal gain. Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you!" He exclaimed while slowly releasing some tears as he erased my mark.

"May Fairy Tail live on in you young one!" He waved as I muttered a sincere thank you before walking out of his office.

I made a b line for the door but got caught in the diversion.

Natsu and Lisanna were kissing.

I felt my heart shatter twice. My stomach twisted in agony and I gasped as tears strolled down my already pale face.

"Oh sorry Lucy just was learning new techniques unlike you." He sneered indecently as he looked me up and down and muttered something which I could quite not hear but the word sounded like 'filthy.'

I felt like collapsing. I ran past them making sure to push Lisanna on the way as I shattered the doors making my escape. Escape from my home, my life and my ex love; Natsu Dragneel. I hated everything in existence there and I had sworn revenge and decided on my new goal;

To get stronger. To defeat him. To show him what I'm made of and that I'm not some dumb blonde who hides behind her spirits.

Watch out, dragneel… You've angered a force that shouldn't be reckoned with.

I clenched my fist as I hopped onto the train, releasing only a few seconds ago I was at the guild.

'Well I've already improved on my speed haven't I?' I contemplated, pretty impressed at my improvement of speed I had made in a short few minutes.

The train slowly departed; heading to Clover town. From here on out things are going to be very different!


	2. New Hope

_Lucy's POV:_

I was still crying as the train departed. I truly am pathetic aren't I? Slowly wiping my tears away, I shuffled back into my seat and relaxed, another 4 hours till we reach our destination; the Clover train station.

Something had struck me. How on earth am I supposed to train? I don't even have a trainer for crying out loud! Wow Lucy, way to go.

People were staring at me weirdly, and I realised I was making these high pitched groan noises which didn't sound right. I blushed and huddle up into my seat trying not to embarrass myself anymore whilst hearing whispers; 'What is she doing?' 'Mama that sounds like what you and papa do every night but won't tell me!'

I sighed and rubbed my temples. This is gonna be a LOONGGGG train ride.

* * *

_Time Skip: 4 Hours Later_

I grabbed my luggage and fled from the train, finally breathing in the scent of fresh crisp air. I looked around looking for ideas to start my training and a thought popped up in my mind; 'We obviously need a house, since we're gonna be eating heck a lot from our intense ass training.' True, that. I secretly snagged the nearest newspaper without being seen and walked peacefully to the bench in front of me, beginning my search for a house.

My wonderful search came to a stop when I saw a pale white woman with blue hair flee past me. 'Juvia?' that thought slipped my mind. I ran towards the woman and tapped her shoulder, making her face me. 'So it is her.. .' I inwardly smirked.

"Love rival?"

"I never liked Gray in the first place, okay?!" I wailed as I threw my arms about

"Juvia doesn't either."

"What? Why? I thought you were head over heels for him!"

"Juvia has realised Gray – Sama has no feelings for her. Juvia cannot show her face around the guild anymore."

My eyes filled with sadness. Poor Juvia.

"What are you doing here anyway Lucy?"

"I well hum.. Kind of left the guild so I was searching for a house around here." "And wait you don't use third person anymore?"

"Not anymore Juv- I mean I was told it was weird so I'm trying to use first person." "Why did you leave the guild?"

"Natsu." I clenched my fists as I looked down

Juvia took my hand and led me to a bench. I explained my situation and her face grew with anger whilst rain surrounded her.

"I'm so sorry..." her face was filled with surprise and hurt in her eyes.

"Nah, it's okay. That's why I want to get stronger though!"

"I could help you."

"What?"

"I can help you get stronger."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks a bunch, Juvia!" I hugged her tightly, before releasing her as I saw something come out

"STAY WITH ME!" was all that was heard.

_(Slowly imagining a Rose and Jack scene:_

_Jack: Juvia_

_Rose: Lucy_

_Rose/Lucy: "I will never let go Jack! I promise!"_

_Jack/Juvia: "Promise me.. you'll live..?"_

_Rose/Lucy: "Yes I'll live!"_

_Jack/Juvia: "Good.. –Coughs-"_

_Rose/Lucy: WHAT'S WRONG JACK? JACK? LISTEN TO ME!" Her eyes filled with sadness and agony_

_Jack/Juvia: "My hand is slipping..."_

_Rose/Lucy: "-Lets go of hand-"_

_Jack/Juvia: "Bitch you promised you wouldn't let go!")_

(END OF SCENE)

"So Juvia, when do we start our training?"

"In a week or so, remember we have to get a house sorted right?"

"Oh yeah, kind of forgot about that part!" I sheepishly grinned.

And with that, they both raked around millions of newspapers trying to find a suitable house. They ended up in a competition, to see who could find a cheaper house first. The competition ended when Juvia suggested a shack and Lucy's jaw dropped open. While laughing, they continued their search.


	3. Agreements

"So this is it?" Questioned Lucy, her mouth widened in suprisement.

"Yep!" Replied Juvia, nostalgically tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"Wow... it's so pretty!"

"I know."

They both glazed in amazement at the house –cough- mansion in front of them. The building had 4 floors, a basement, 1st floor, 2nd floor and an attic. The walls outside were painted a delicate cream, with windows and doors both with white rims and shimmery light brown windows. Needless to say, it was beautiful. And for only 200,000 jewels a month, not bad considering they could probably earn that much money on 2 jobs!

"So are we gonna buy this thing or what?" Lucy spoke out of nowhere.

"It is gorgeous on the outside, but we have no idea what's on the inside. I suggest we go take a look before we make any agreements."

"Mhm!" The blond agreed, grinning like never before.

* * *

_Time Skip: 2 Hours_

After two hours of deep touring, the inside was even better than the outside!

"I. Want. This. Now." Exclaimed the blonde mage, still pretty shocked at the whole concept of a cheap beautiful mansion.

"Wait a sec," Juvia dove into her pockets and found the contacts address. "Here!" she almost shouted.

Peering over Juvia's shoulder, Lucy's face brightened even more.

"Come on, you must be joking? The walk to that persons house is only like, 7 minutes away!"

Before the bluenette could reply, she was seen dragged along the road by a certain celestial spirit mage.

"W-wait Lucy! It hurts!"

"I don't care, we HAVE to get to this persons house before someone else buys it!" Her face smudged with a glint of evilness and glee.

"Fine fine.."

'I'll probably need to buy a new coat after this too- OW A ROCK! STOP! (Bump bump) definitely."

(Imagining herself holding her hands in a prayer motion as she anime cried in front of a blue back ground )

"Look! There it is!" Lucy pointed in excitement. She let go of Juvia, ran and barged into the person's house.

(Sigh)

'She's like a child sometimes..' the bluenette sweat dropped. She picked herself up and dusted of the excess dirt and rocks which got stuck in her pockets before making her way over to meet the blond inside.

* * *

"Hello there ma'am, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and this is my comrade, Juvia lockser. We are here because we are interested in investing the house you put on sale."

"Oh yes yes that house, come and sit down dearies! Do you want tea, coffee or water?" The old woman replied enthusiastically

"Water please!" They both replied politely before turning at each other before snickering.

Juvia and Lucy both waited patiently for the woman to hand them their glasses of water, so they could start the payment conversation.

"Now," the woman stated as she handed the young girls their drinks.

"You wanted to buy my old house, right?"

"Yes ma'm."

The old woman chuckled, before replying.

"Oh no need for formalalities, please just call me Anne."

"Alright, Anne." Juvia replied.

"If you are aware, the building has been recently built, but I moved out because a certain issue." Anne started.

"What kind of issue?" Lucy questioned.

"Well.." the woman contemplated.

"A few days after I had moved in, I thought I heard laughters coming from the basement. I thought I was hallucinating since I am growing old and all, but when I invited my dear sister Rosemarie over she heard it too, and was very eager to leave the next day. The laughter's were of a man, and I always felt a strong magical presence when near the stairs of the basement on the 1st floor." Anne replied sternly, before seeing the bewildered faces of the two young mages.

"Wow.. I've never heard of that before.." The blond stated wearily, glints of fear appearing in her eyes.

"Me neither.."

"I don't think the building is haunted, because it had recently been built hadn't it?"

"That's true Juvia, but what if it was built where a dark guild was or something like that?" Protested Lucy lightly.

"Hmm.. I honestly don't know." Confusement was clearly written over Juvias face.

"So.." Anne concluded, "Do you still want to buy it?"

"Yeah, we will. And no damn man will scare us because we will get rid of him!" Lucy flashed her pose, showing her Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Mhm!" Sternly, the rain woman agreed too.

The old woman's face wrinkled even more as she smiled gently, amused by the courage and determination of the girls In front of her.

"The deal is sealed then," Anne shook Lucy's hand and then Juvia's, before waving at the door as they two young girls made their way out.

'They remind me of myself back when I was in a guild and young. I was so determined and fierce back then..' Was her final thought before slowly closing the door behind her and walked back inside.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, but you see I have just started a collab with a very kind and skilled fanfictioner so chapters 4 and 5 will come next week or two, since I am going on a week vacation starting on the 9****th**** (in 3 days time) and I am currently very busy!**

**I hope you understand, just don't kill me. **

**-Dodges tables thrown by guest-**

**O_o Nu! **


End file.
